Behold, Another LongSuffering MarySue
by Autumn-Kura
Summary: Mary-Sue appears spontaneously in the tournament with a warped up idea that she was created by World War Three to kill Enzan-sama, the love of her life. A shounen-ai-ish background of NettoEnzan, if you're hentai enough.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman/Megaman. Go me! ^^**

Summary: Mary-Sue appears spontaneously in the tournament with a warped up idea that she was created by World War Three to kill Enzan-sama, the love of her life. A shounen-ai-ish background of NettoEnzan, if you're hentai enough.

Title: Behold, Another Long-Suffering Mary-Sue

This story begins with a crowd cheering in excitement, awaiting another net battle. The location is obviously at the tournament, in the second dome, with Midorikawa Kero sitting down patiently, waiting for new clips to announce. Hikari Netto is sat beside Sakurai Meiru, his best friend, round brown eyes staring at Kero as she gathered the newly obtained information to announce to the audience. Ijuuin Enzan is leaning on the white wall where all the other people sit, a bored expression on his face.

It is a bright day, with the sun shimmering through the clouds that pass by it quietly. Birds fly about the heavily populated area, waiting for an opportunity to grab a hot dog out of a person's hand at any moment, get the remains of some person who is careless for the environment, and leaves their garbage unattended, or any of Commander Beef's fish that he was eating while watching. Sadly for the kid, they were unlucky this day, and a two dollar coin was wasted for him, despite the fact that he only had 1/3 of a chance of being picked by the cruel author who crackled as this insignificant child's food was stolen; actually, the bird left a souvenir -- he bit the child's finger to obtain what he desired, much like how Gollum bit Frodo's finger to obtain the ring of power, and left it in a bloody mess; a _bloody_ souvenir.

As the child cried and was quickly departed from the building to receive medical attention -- the finger may never be the same again -- Kero announced the information she just acquired with surprise easily detected in her voice. "The next match will be against Gleme Brunie and... Mary-Sue," she stammered. There weren't two names attached together for this fiend who be lucky to participate in this tournament, and although both Gleme Brunie -- whose name obviously isn't Japanese -- and Mary-Sue are original characters, and Mary-Sue could easily have a last name, the author decided that she didn't deserve a last name, or an actual name, hence she adapted the name Mary-Sue.

Kero continued, despite how many gasps were emitted from the audience, hence that Mary-Sue had only one name, and they couldn't determine whether it be her first or last, thanks to Japanese customs -- that introduce your last names before your first, though English customs wouldn't be much better off. "Gleme Brunie has already won all battles he participated -- of course, he had to, to be here now." She giggled, and then her expression narrowed. _This is just for the audience_, she thought to herself. _The money, think, the money!_ Shaking her head, she proceeded. "He has a large collection of rare battle chips, as I recall. And his navi, Briskman is strong and steady!"

Gleme Brunie stepped into the ring, much like how a wrestler did, with his nose perched up along the bridge, and his eyelids close to covering his eyes. For the sake of your imagination, I'll just mention that has dark peach-cut hair and a strong frame, and that he's no where close to what is being bashed in this fic, Mary-Sue, which would obviously mean that he was not the relative that appears much less frequently in horrible fanfics with original characters -- Gary-Stu. His PErsonal Terminal, or PET, are the colours of what it's navi is called -- Briskman. Yes, he has some relation to the pop can known as Brisk, which indicates that the colours are yellow and blue.

Kero stared at Brunie in disgust. Another thing that I will mention about him is that he is U-G-L-Y, and that's an understatement. In the past he's attempted rape, and he smokes frequently, as one could tell just by standing beside him and breathing in those toxic smells that claimed superiority over his original smell -- sweat. "And for Mary-Sue," she mumbled inaudibly, sighing over the fact that they had little information on her -- or none, she amended, staring at the blank paper that only bared the name Mary-Sue, sardonically written in a neat handwriting, courtesy of her _evil_ -- ahem, good powers.

When she stepped into the ring, people gasped in delight more than they had in disgust when seeing the alluring figure. Mary-Sue limped in a progressing pace, her strawberry hair blowing behind her in some odd, exhilarating effect. Her beauty was indescribable, or rather, it's describable to some extent, as I shall describe. The front of her hair is braided, and it goes to her shoulders. The back of her hair goes down to her knees, and it's wrapped in a tube-like fabric, that is red itself, so it's hard to see. The front of her hair is flopped down to her skull by the impressive blue hat that adorns her navi's symbol, and also golden jewelry dangling down and causing jingling noises.

Her outfit is skimpy; a short miniskirt that also is blue, and a sleeveless strapped yellow shirt that exposes the lot of her chest, and some cleavage from her breasts, that are bigger than Lulu's, from FFX and FFX-2 alike, and if you aren't familiar with Lulu, then I'll just say that they are around a C cup. Her eyes are a sapphire blue, that are as clear as the sky is now -- of course, like how I described in the beginning of the story, not how my sky looks as I write this, which is a black void of night, or like how your sky might be when you're reading this. The last things that I'll inform you about is that her skin is paler than Snow White's -- who's currently cringing after asking the mirror who's the fairest one of all -- and that she has more gold adorned on her body than Malik from Yu-Gi-Oh, and trust me, he has quite a bit.

She continued limping until she reached her destination, and now we come to dwell on why she is limping in the first place. Blood is gushing through open wounds, though she still appears exceedingly beautiful, since it is impossible for anything to penetrate her beauty. That's why females are gasping in the audience as well, and some -- or most -- of them are jealous of the girl, who couldn't be older than fourteen.

Mary-Sue's navi is known as Icequeen, and has taken the appearance of the Guardian Force Shiva, from FFX, with long blue hair, and an even skimpier outfit. The children of nine and younger cringed as their virgin eyes were disturbed by Mary-Sue and her navi, and they closed their eyes in a vain attempt to avoid being sent away for medical attention due to the size of her breasts. The PET was simply a crystal blue, and it was held limply within her bloody hands.

"I must defeat him -- to save Enzan-_sama_," she whispered to herself, revealing her plans for being here, mostly, and her soft voice that only a Mary-Sue like herself could have. Of course, the audience hadn't heard, but since you are reading, and not listening, you know that she muttered those words.

"Enzan-sama! Hear me, I shall avenge you," she declared loudly, and said boy of her Mary-Sueish dreams bolted from his leaning, while Netto shot himself up too, deciding to listen further. The rest of the males in the audience had lifted themselves more up as well, after learning of the beautiful tone of Mary-Sue's voice, and having murderous thoughts about a certain boy whose name escaped from those delicate lips.

Enzan, however, was unaffected by Mary-Sue's appearance, voice, or anything related to her. He even didn't care about her battling skills. You could say that he was asexual, or you could say that he was homosexual, depending on your perception of his sexuality, or what you'd prefer. What he did care about, though, was how she knew his name, why she addressed him as Enzan-sama, and how she was ruining his reputation. At this rate, the whole guy population might murder him in envy, which they would have achieved already had glares been strong enough to kill.

Kero growled in annoyance; this was delaying the ending of this match. That, and she really was beginning to hate this 'Mary-Sue', and wishing that the ugly Brunie would be victorious, as an ugly man was better than a spawn of perfection. "Well, let the match commence," she announced grimly, and the timer blinked twenty minutes, as she thought, _only that much left, and then Mary-Sue will leave, and once I'm done my job, I'll kill her_!

"Briskman! Use IcedTea!" Brunie commanded, and Kero leaned further in. This battle chip/technique didn't exist; it was obvious. Many of the audience awed at the mere sight of IcedTea sprouting out of the ground in rivers, preparing to flood the opposing navi.

Mary-Sue bit her lip, and she screamed as the IcedTea flooded her poor Icequeen, before she announced, "I feel the same pain as my navi, since we were actually twins, though she departed from this world from a heart condition, Wily transported her DNA into Icequeen! We can also communicate telepathically!" Despite how pathetic it sounded, the audience gasped in ecstasy at the information, while Netto, sitting in his seat, somehow thought that something like that would happen to him. And that it would, later on, since Mary-Sue can time travel in time, and she found out that that is what happened to Netto and Rockman, and copied it due to her lack of imagination.

Mary-Sue bit her delicate lips, and seemingly more blood percolated outwards from it -- the part of her anatomy that the male population wanted to kiss, and the female population wanted to crack. It was then that Enzan noticed the distinct smell of a large quantity of ketchup, that wasn't coming from the audience. "Icequeen, please, freeze the IcedTea!" She pleaded, and her navi cooperated accordingly.

The IcedTea froze, without the usage of a single battle chip. She turned to the audience once more, announcing, "I don't require any usage of battle chips!" She came up with that one on her own, since no one else could, and she didn't want to purchase rare battle chips, nor did she want to add pockets to her not-so-conservative outfit.

Kero sat in her seat with fire burning in her eyes. _Just you wait, Mary-Sue! First, you take the audiences' attention with your ravishing looks, and now, you steal my job. If you get my profit, I'll kill you, and if you don't, I'll still kill you._ She shook her head, and announced enthusiastically, "Wow, isn't this exciting! But, I'm not sure if not using battle chips is allowed!" She took out a rule book and deviously searched, and just when she found it, it disappeared into mid air, the ink that is impossible to come out demising for Mary-Sue's benefit.

"Now, my navi, Icequeen," Mary-Sue dramatically yelled, "destroy him with Super Aqua Ice Tower!" She cried, and her navi performed what didn't exist, and she defeated Briskman. She then glanced at the timer, which had 18:00 minutes on it. Unfortunately for it, she wasn't satisfied for defeating someone in two minutes, and in a second the clock went to 19:59, but Kero, Meiru, and the lot of other girls noticed, where as the general boy population was deceived, with the exception of Dekao, Netto, and Enzan.

"Impossible!" Kero screamed. "That match wasn't one second! We must be having technical difficulties!" Unfortunately for her, the lot of the audience didn't notice, and just watched as Mary-Sue's skirt lifted slightly higher and almost exposed her well-developed ass.

Mary-Sue smirked uncharacteristically, and then she faulted, and retrieved her PET, before rushing over towards Enzan screaming, "I did it, Enzan-_sama_! Now we can love each other like it was meant to be!" With that, she fell over with tears slipping out of her eyes, expecting Enzan to catch her, but he simply let her fall.

She recomposed herself, and the ketchup smell was obviously coming from her, which took out all those red substances that stained her in an angst-ridden perfection. "But, wait, Enzan-sama, I cannot stay in this body! I'm dying, and Wily seeks to retrieve my body for his evil deeds. I must sacrifice my beautiful body in order to love you. But who shall be my vessel?" She questioned, and then noticed a _beautiful_ boy rushing in her direction, holding his mouth.

It just so happened to be Hikari Netto, stumbling to the bathrooms because he had seen two distinct round bumps popping out of Mary-Sue's chest, and almost saw her ass. All he wanted was to remove the substances that threatened to come out of his throat. But, he was perfect for her angst plot.

"I shall take the body of this boy of around the same age as you, Enzan-sama," she proclaimed. Netto stopped running, and swallowed the force that constantly almost came out, before looking at her with a confused expression, wondering how she could manage that, although, she is 'Mary-Sue', so she can do anything! "Then, we shall both love each other greatly, but the public shall not except us due to being the same sex, and we shall not have descendants, and we shall be forced to go on a quest to retrieve my proper body, that Wily stole when I went into this body!"

With that horrible speech, she approached Netto, who backed away as far as possible. "Come here, child. You shall save a life and perhaps make my dream come true. Your life isn't worth as much as mine, so think yourself as dying for a friend; someone greater!" Poor Netto was frozen on the spot, and just when Mary-Sue was going to kiss him in order to take over his body, she was kicked to the ground by her self-proclaimed dear love.

"I'm sorry I couldn't win your heart," she moaned, her beautiful hair capturing the sunlight. "But, in a millennia, I shall be reincarnated in a universe much like this, and we shall be together until death do us part," she informed him, before melting away into oblivion.

After that, Enzan turned his attention to the fear-frozen Netto, who began to fall to the ground. And Enzan caught him, hearing a thank you whisper from those lips of his. This is the part where hentais can think one thing, and those who aren't can think another.

**~Owari**

_This is what happens when you cannot find any decent fanfiction and you're annoyed by the quantity of Mary-Sues you see and less yaoi. *Sigh* This product is your own fault, you Mary-Sue spawns! Whhaaaawuaaaahaaa! _

*Ahem* Sorry if there are any errors, but I can't say I tried very hard to write this. And I apologise for going on quite a bit on one subject, and making really large paragraphs. Then again, it's your own fault for not writing any NettoXEnzan! *Grumbles away, mumbling words about wanting to read a good NettoXEnzan*

Those who don't know much Japanese: -Sama would be like master...so, hence, Mary-Sue is calling Enzan Master Enzan. Hentai is "perv".

**Autumn-Kura**


End file.
